


The many lovers of Nishizumi Miho

by SWSWWAD



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Oral Sex, Surprise Party, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: After leaving Kuromorimine Miho finds love and friendship from a variety of lovers.





	1. Kuromorimine Part 1: Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> The Kuromorimine part of the story will be split into three chapters called: Surprise Party, Last Date and Last Night. There will be smut in this story but not until the third chapter and I plan on doing this for other parts of my story as well to explore what life is like on each of the school ships.

Miho nervously shifted back and forth on her feet as she stands outside of the gymnasium of Kuromorimine Girls Academy, staring at her phone.

** “Miho, come to the school's gym at 5pm,” **

Miho stares at the text message and reads it over and over again, wondering what she is being summoned for.

** _“Am I in trouble?”_ **

Miho asks herself but quickly dismisses the thought as her Onee-Chan and friends already know about her transfer and accepted she was leaving. Miho groans in frustration as she continues to question the meaning behind her summons. She has told her Onee-Chan time, and time again, she needs to improve her text messaging skills, and so has Maho’s friends, but still, the oldest Nishizumi child continues to send the same vague, confusing text messages.

** _“Why am I here?”_ **

Miho can’t find an answer to that question, and the longer she takes to figure it out, the more nervous she finds herself feeling about what is awaiting her inside her soon to be former school gym. More minutes pass, and still, no answer comes to mind, and in the end, Miho just gives up and puts her phone away. Taking a deep breath, she enters the building.

** _“I hope Erika hasn’t stolen Onee-Chan’s phone to lead me into an ambush,”_ **

Miho prays it isn’t some kind of trap plotted by some bitter students over what happened against Pravda as she slowly opens the door only to be immediately blinded as all the lights suddenly switch on.

“Surprise!”

Uncovering her eyes, Miho can’t help but smile and cry at the same time. Filling the gym is every member of the school's Sensha-dō team, as well as all her friends from outside of the sport with a banner above them saying **“Good Luck at Ooarai.”**. Miho whips her eyes as her sister Maho approaches with Erika right behind her as usual, who doesn’t seem to be liking the party hat that Miho guesses her sister forced her to wear.

As Erika gets closer, Miho can see dark bags under Erika’s eyes. It doesn’t take Miho long to realize that she has Erika to thank for this party after seeing how tired she is and knowing how bad her sister is at throwing parties. Miho can’t help but feel like she misjudged Erika as for as long as she has known the girl Erika has been cold and distant, the younger Nishizumi daughter can now see that Erika is a lot kinder than she let other people to believe.

“Good luck at Ooarai Miho,” Maho smiles, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

“Yeah, try not to embarrass yourself,” Erika comments.

Miho just smiles in response and hugs her sister.

“Thank you,” The words leave Miho’s lips as she releases her sister.

“You don’t have to thank me, Miho, we’re family after all,” Maho says, returning the smile. “Now why don’t you go mingle.”

“Yeah,” Erika agrees. “Go bug someone else.”

Miho again nods her head and watches Erika and her big sister walk away only for another pair to soon replace them. Miho feels her smile grow larger as she sees this new couple. Before Miho could say anything, one of the girls presses her lips to Miho’s and wraps her arms around Miho’s head. All Miho can do is hug the girl back by wrapping her arms around her waist while returning the kiss. It’s only when someone whistles that the couple separate with blushes growing on their checks as they realize everyone is staring at them.

At least the staring doesn’t continue for much longer, and both Miho and her girlfriend sigh in relief as Erika and Maho start asking for song suggestions distracting the crowd. When the couple finally returning their gaze to each other, they exchange a smile.

“I’m sorry, Miho,” Her girlfriend bows her head. “I didn’t mean for everyone to stare like that. I just felt like kissing you and… forgot where we were.”

“It’s fine, Koume,” Miho assures her. “It’s not as bad as the first time everyone was staring when I kissed you outside of the school gates.”

The couple giggles at the embarrassing memory of their first kiss. Miho doesn’t know what came over her that day, but when Koume gave her a small package of homemade chocolate for Valentine's day Miho could stop herself from kissing her. The younger Nishizumi sibling still feels bad for all the embarrassment she brought on them that day, and the fact that all she could give Koume was a store brought candy bar after spending all her free time having her mother drill armored tactics into her head for their school's upcoming match against Saunders.

It is only then that Miho remembers that someone else has come to see her. Looking over Koume’s shoulder, Miho can see her best friend stood nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt with her face redder then both Koume and Miho. But in her friend's eyes Miho can also see the slightest hints of curiosity appear.

“Good… good luck at your new school,” The girl finally speaks up, jumping slightly as she notices Miho looking at her.

“Thank you, Kata,” Miho smiles.

Tsuboike Kata is a pretty girl with long black hair she usually has tied up in a ponytail for school, but most of the time she has it left hanging down her back like she has now. Looking at Kata’s cute face and seeing the sky in her blue eyes, Miho still can’t help but wonder why Kata had her for a friend. Their first meeting didn’t go while after all.

Miho can still remember everything clearly about that day. Miho was running late for class after stopping to pet someone's cat she saw sleeping on a park bench and had just reached her classroom only to find her teacher already there. Seeing no way to sneak into class without a distraction and knowing this particular teacher always treats Maho and herself more harshly than the other students expecting more from the principle’s children. Miho had no choice but to ask the girl who sat nearest the door for help, and unexpectedly she found that Kata was more than happy to help her and quickly distracted the teacher, but their plan still ended in failure after Erika pointed Miho out to the teacher which lead to both Miho and Kata being thrown into detention.

It was in that detention that the two girls became friends and discovered they had a lot in common that doesn’t involve tanks that Miho found to be very rare amongst the other students who all seemed to join Kuromorimine only for the chance to ride in a tank. Miho found that Kata liked to collect Boko bears like her and was a very kind and gentle person, which Miho felt she could confide in about all her worries. The only thing Miho and Kata didn’t see eye to eye in is tanks. Kata hated tanks and the sports they are a part of because she told Miho that all her life, she was told that girls have to learn how to operate tanks and didn’t like that she was being pressured by those around her to abandon her other hobbies to join a Sensha-dō team. At the time, Miho couldn’t see why Kata hated tanks so much, but now after everything that has happened to her, Miho can see that she and Kata now have something else in common.

“You look so pretty,” Miho says, looking at her friend outfit. “Is that a new dress?”

“Yeah, it is,” Kata replies, looking down at the light blue dress. “But I can’t help but feel a little out of place wearing it here.”

Miho follows Kata’s eyes around the room, seeing that everyone from the Sensha-dō team is wearing their teams’ uniform while everyone else is wearing their school uniform. Only Kata is dressed up for the party.

“You can blame the commander for that,” Koume tells her. “Because of her bad text messaging skills, everyone from the Sensha-dō team believed we were here for a team meeting while those of us here from outside of the team thought they were being punished,” Koume explains to her only to examine her as soon as she is finished. “By the way, Kata,” Koume says curiously, looking her friend up and down. “How did you know it was a party?”

“Erika told me,” Kata explains. “I guess because we sit next to each other, the commander asked Erika to invite me.”

“Lucky,” Koume grumbles. “I was so scared that I did something wrong that I could barely sleep last night while you got to have fun picking out an outfit for today.”

“I know what you mean,” Miho says, taking Koume’s hands into her own. “I was so scared that I was going to be punished for leaving. I was so scared that I nearly didn’t show up.”

“Not that would be an interesting story to tell your new friends over at Ooarai,” Koume giggles. “You will be saying something like this: **“I missed my farewell party because I was hiding under my bed,”** but at least you will make your new friends laugh with that story.”

“I’m not sure I would want to tell that story,” Miho replies, but she still laughs a little at the idea of saying something like that once she gets to her new school.

“But you would have had to say that story,” Koume insists. “Right, Kata? Wouldn’t you have liked to have heard of a story like that.”

“I would have,” Kata smiles. “It would make for a really memorable first impression.”

“I’m not sure that is a first impression I would like to make,” Miho says as she looks down.

“Relax,” Koume tells her. “Look around, you made plenty of friends here. I’m sure you would make lots of friends at Ooarai as well.”

“Excuses me, can I have everyone’s attention,” Everyone’s eyes are drawn to the far side of the hall where Maho and Erika are bringing in a something wrapped in a trap. “I believe it is time we started on the first piece of entertainment of the evening.”

Everyone instantly shivers at the thought of what Maho has planned for entertainment, and Miho starts to have flashbacks that remind her why she is the party planner in her family. Her mother and sister try, but Miho has learned a long time ago that only herself and her father can throw a party, and since her dad worked long hours Miho often planned every party and social occasion for the family.

“Hey Miho,” Miho looks back at Koume. “How about tomorrow we hang out, and you can have a real send-off.”

“Sure,” Miho nods happily.

“Do you want to come to Kara?” Koume asks, making her friend jump.

“Wha… me?” Kata steps back and shakes her head. “No, you two should go by yourself, I’ll only be a third wheel.”

“Come one your Miho’s best friend, and after tomorrow you won’t see her until who knows when,” Koume tells her. “Come on and hang out with us.” Turning to face, Miho she asks. “You don’t mind, Kata joining us, do you Miho?”

“No,” Miho answers, looking at her friend. “I would love for you to come with us.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, then I guess I can hang out tomorrow,” Kata shyly smiles.

“Great,” Koume cheers. “We’ll text each other tonight about the details, but for now, we have to survive this party.”


	2. Kuromorimine Part 2: Last Date

"Why isn't she just expelled?!" Miho jumps from where she is kneeling at her mother's side and is impressed that her mum doesn't even flinch as an outraged alumni slams her fist into the table. "After what she cost the school she shouldn't have had the opportunity to quit!"

"I understand," Shiho Nishizumi calmly says. "But by giving her a chance to admit her mistake and accept the consequences will help Miho grow as a person and as an educator, it is my job to help young minds like my daughter grow."

Miho looks down wondering if she will ever get past this if anyone will ever let her forget about the defeat her school suffered because of her choice. She didn't regret her decision and still believes she made the right call during the match, but after the backlash, she is facing Miho can't help but feel ashamed of her actions. After all her team forgave her and admitted she made the right call, but the adults saw things differently and drove her away from the school, from her home. But what else could Miho have done seeing her girlfriend and her crew sinking beneath the water? Miho couldn't let her drowned, she had to do something. Now everyone is punishing her for saving the life of her girlfriend and the rest of the PzKpw. II.

"It's still not good enough, and the rest of the alumni agree with me!" The former student continues to vent, turning her gaze to Miho who shivers at the sight of the hatred in the women's eyes.

"I have made my decision, and it is final," Shiro continues to explain. "Miho will transfer to another school, settling the matter."

"That win streaked was hard-earned," The woman snarls. "She cos us something that we may never have again!"

"The team will continue to win," Shiro tells her. "If you are worried about the teams future then shouldn't be as the team is still strong and Maho will bring us victory again."

The alumni look like she is about to shout something else out, but Miho is thankful to hear a knock on the door. Shiro calls the person in, and Miho is grateful to see Maho enter her room. Miho has never found her mother's office pleasant and is grateful to see Maho enter the room as her sister's presence always made the time spent in this room more bearable.

"Mr Kodama from the Japan Sensha-Dō Federation us in the phone," Maho tells her mother who abruptly stands.

"Thank you Maho," Shiro says before turning to face the alumni once again. "I'm sorry, but we will have to finish this another time, Kikuyo will show you out." Shiro looks over her should to Miho. "Miho, you are dismissed."

Miho watches her mother leave, followed by the alumni who sends Miho one last glare before she walks out of the room. Soon Miho finds herself alone with Maho who gives her younger sister sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Miho," Maho says. "You shouldn't have to leave or deal with people like her."

"It's ok." Miho tries to smile back but finds she can't feeling the words of hate she's receiving every day sink deeper and deeper into her heart every time she hears them. "I'm used to hearing what they say."

"You shouldn't be," Maho tells her, stepping forward to hug her sister. "You shouldn't have to listen to people say stuff like that to you."

"It's ok Onee-Chan," Miho says, hugging her sister back. "It's ok."

Another knock at the door and both siblings step apart as the household servant Kikuyo Idegami enters the room giving a warm, loving smile that instantly cheers Miho up and calms her down after listing to that alumni.

"Miho, your friends, are waiting downstairs for you," Kikuyo tells them before she turns and leaves the two sisters alone again.

"I hope you enjoy your last day here Miho," Maho tells her. "I wish we could spend some more time together, but I have to go to that fundraiser tonight with mother to assure the team's sponsors that we can win the next tournament so I won't see you until your departure."

"I'll miss you," Miho says hugging her sister.

"I'll miss you too Miho," Maho replies pulling her sister off of her. "Now don't keep your friends waiting and have a good last day with them."

* * *

Miho finds both Koume and Kata waiting just inside the doorway of her soon to be former home and can't help but pause for a moment as she sees how beautiful both of the girls before her are. Kata is wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, but it's her face that has Miho's attention as the young girl sees a sparkle in Kata's eyes that she never has seen before and it takes her breath away, but it's the sight of her girlfriend that makes her stop. Instead of wearing her Sensha-dō uniform that Miho is used to seeing her in Koume is wearing a white frilly shirt with a white skirt that has a cherry pattern on it and in her hair, Koume is wearing a butterfly hair clip that Miho brought her for her birthday last year.

Miho is starting to feel underdressed standing there in her school uniform. But despite being the only one not dressed up for the day both Koume and Kata smile as the see Miho and the youngest Nishizumi daughter feels her worries melt away. Quickly resuming her walk Miho gives Koume a quick kiss before hugging Kata, causing her friend to blush.

"It's good to see you two," Miho says before hearing footsteps coming down the corridor behind her and Miho only turns around just in time to see the alumni who were just yelling at her approaching. Before Miho can step out of the way, she is pushed to the side.

"Watch it," The alumni growls as she pushes past Miho and out of the house.

"Who was that?" Koume asks, staring daggers at the women through the door.

"Someone representing the alumni," Miho answers. "She was here to say how unhappy they all our that I didn't get expelled."

"You shouldn't be getting expelled in the first place," Kata says with disgust in her voice. "You saved lives that day and are getting punished because it cost our school the match."

"She's right Miho," Koume agrees, turning to face her girlfriend. "You saved my life and the lives of my crew that day after my mistake put us endanger. If anyone should be expelled, it should be me."

"It's fine you two," Miho assures them. "Let's just go enjoy ourselves before I leave."

* * *

Despite the heat from the blazing sun, the stone bricked road and sidewalks are still cold under the girl's feet. Nearly as soon as she left her home, Miho took Koume's hand in her own and feels good when her girlfriend gives her hand a little squeeze. She is going to miss Koume at Ooarai. Meanwhile, Kata stands by Miho's other side, and Miho can't help but notice the glances Kata is making at her free hand and wounders if Miho if her friend what's to hold her hand as well but can't work up the courage to ask. But before Miho can question or offer Kata her hand the ground starts to shake and the rumble of engines begins to fill the air.

All three girls turn to see several tanks making their way down the street being lead by Maho in her Tiger tank who gives Miho a smile and a nod as she passes by and with Erika's Tiger II tank bring up the rear. Erika's glare is nothing new to Miho, and she quickly brushes it off. She has never got along with Erika ever since Erika first challenged Miho for her position of vice commander there has been a gap between them and that gap has only widened with time starting with Erika slapping Miho after her bid to win the vice commander position and ending with Erika pinning Miho down and demanding answers as to why Miho is running away after losing their last match.

Miho still doesn't understand Erika at all. There are times when Erika seems to hate her, but last night when Erika pinned her down and demanded answers, Miho has come to question everything she knows about her rival. Erika has made Miho's life hell, and Miho can't even count the number of problems Erika has caused, but last night Miho couldn't see anything of the Erika she has come to know in the girl's eyes. In Erika's eyes Miho only saw sadness and got the feeling that Erika didn't want her to leave.

Miho, Koume and Kata watch the tanks drive by in silence and when Miho watches her mother drive by her in her Simca 5 car looking straight ahead and not even glancing Miho's way the youngest Nishizumi can't help but feel sad. Miho has always struggled with her mothers cold and distant personality despite knowing her mother loves her in her own way, and the way she feels down must bee visible because Koume quickly hugs her girlfriend.

* * *

At the centre of Kuromorimine is a large market that mainly sells school supplies and Sensha-dō related items with a few cafes and a Boko shop mixed in but what dominates the market is the giant statue of a Panzer II that Shiho Nishizumi used to bring Kuromorimine its first tournament win. Nailed to the side of the stone recreation of her mother's tank Miho can see the golden nameplates of every commander and vice commander that has served on the schools Sensha-dō team and her heart aches to see the minor damage to the statue where her nameplate was torn out of the stone. Koume and Kata both stop at the sight of the damage as well with Kata looking at the statue with disgust.

"I hate how far things have gone because your choice to save your teammates lives instead of winning the match," Kata says. "Your actions didn't deserve all this backlash."

"I know," Koume agrees, shaking her head. "I lost my crew and you Miho over what happened. I should be the one leaving, not you. I hate that my mother saved me by sacrificing everyone else."

"Your mothers one of the alumni causing problems, isn't she?" Kata asks, and Koume sadly nods her head.

"Yes," Koume answers. "She always wanted to be the team commander, but when the principle got the position instead, she had it out for the Nishizumi's ever since. I can't believe how happy she was to hear that she got some dirt to rub in your families name Miho, she didn't care that you saved me only that you cost the school its tenth consecutive victory." Tears start to leave Koume's eyes as she continues. "I'm sorry Miho. If it weren't for me, my mother wouldn't have forced you and my crew to leave the school."

"It's okay Koume," Miho assures her taking both of her lover's hands in her own. "I'm not upset or angry with you, and I'm sure your crew feels the same way. Your mother's actions aren't your own."

"Thankyou Miho," Koume says with a small smile. "I'm sorry for getting your day off to a rough start when I wanted your last day to be the best day of your life."

"It's okay," Miho says again. "You haven't ruined my day by saying that."

Koume dries her eyes feeling better. "So since this is your send-off Miho where do you want to go first?"

Miho's eyes quickly drift towards the Boko store and both Koume and Kata nod in an understanding of Miho's choice.

* * *

In the past, Miho never minded the way that her schoolships Boko store was themed after the schools Sensha-dō team with Boko bears riding Tigers and wearing the teams uniform, but as she steps into the store, Miho can't help but feel an ache in her heart. Feeling grateful to have both Koume and Kata at her sides Miho quickly recovers and walks further into the store.

"Welcome back, miss Nishizumi," The elderly gentlemen greets Miho as her bows and smiles from behind the counter. "I'm sorry to hear about your departure miss, the store won't feel the same without your weekly visits."

Miho smiles back feeling grateful that all the adults don't hate her over what happened as she walks down the aisle where she knows the newest bears are displayed. Most of the bears are what Miho expected with the unique style of Boko Bears wearing her schools uniform and some holding picket board with **_"We'll fight, I'll fight, we'll fight for sure," _**written on them.

"Hey," Kata says picking up on of the bears. "Doesn't this one look like your sister Miho?"

Miho looks at the bear, and it's another reminder of her choice to sacrifice her team's victory as Kat hold a bear in her hands that were meant to celebrate their school's tenth victory. The Boko bear Kata holds looks similar to Maho and Miho is surprised by how the maker of the bear even somehow managed to make the bear give off the same aurora her sister does during a match. Miho has to look away, and Kata quickly puts the bear away, realising her mistake.

"I'm sorry," Kata quickly says, stepping towards her friend.

"It's okay," Miho assures her.

"How about we go to the park at the front of the ship where there is nothing to do with tanks?" Koume suggests.

"I know just the spot," Kata adds with a smile. "It's where I usually go when I want to get away from tanks and Sensha-dō."

"Okay," Miho agrees. "Let's go."

* * *

The park at the front of the ship usually receives little visitors because of it's proximity to the ships airfield, and the three girls find themselves alone on the grassy fields under the clear blue sky. Miho can't help but smile as she breaths in the air, she isn't sure why but to her the air always seems fresher in this park than anywhere else on the ship. Maybe it's because the wind hasn't picked up the scent of the ships town or perhaps it's because this park is the one place that Miho can feel free of the burden of carrying her family's name, but Miho will never find out now that she is leaving this ship.

Miho seems like a different person after a few seconds in the park and both Koume and Kata smile seeing the weight that's disappeared from Miho's shoulders. For the first time this day both girls can see that Miho is calm and relaxed and for the first time since she rescued her teammates they can see the old Miho they know and love show signs of returning. The life in Miho's eyes returns and when she turns to face Koume, and Kata Miho can't help but feel lighter as all the burdens that are weighing her down are lifted.

The park consists of two circles of grass ringed by gravel paths and wooden benches. The grass feels as soft as it always does under the girl's feet as they walk into the centre of one of the grass circles before Koume lays down pulling Miho done with her. Meanwhile, Kata sits down next to the couple unsure of herself as she watches Koume cuddle up to her girlfriend and whisper something in Miho's ear. Before Kata can react, Miho reaches out and pulls her friend down beside her, causing Kata to go red in the face as she finds her head resting on Miho's shoulder.

"M…Mhio… What are you doing?" Kata stutters but doesn't pull away as she feels her face heat up.

"Well you looked like you wanted to be laying with us and I noticed how much you looked like you wanted to hold Miho's hand all day," Koume tells her. "So Miho and I agreed on letting you join us."

"But you two are dating, and I'm not," Kata replies as her face feels hotter and hotter. "It's not right for me to be like this with you two."

"You're important to us Kata," Miho assures her. "It's ok with both Koume and me for you to lay with us like this, but if you really want to move then, we won't stop you."

"Just relax with us Kata," Koume adds. "Let's just relax and enjoy our last day together."

"Oh… Ok…" Kata agrees still blushing as she tries to calm down.

Ten minutes pass in silence the fifteen pass as the girls enjoy the warmth of the sun rays and the refreshing cool breeze of the wind wash over their bodies. The girls watch the white fluffy clouds pass overhead as feel the gentle rock of the ship on the waves. Even though Miho is smiling inside, she is starting to realise just what she is going to miss once she leaves the ship. Koume's calm and loving presence not to mention the confidence Koume made Miho feel join her Sensha-dō will be gone. All the help and support Kata gave her outside of Sensha-dō will be gone. Miho has to fight to stop herself from crying as she doesn't want to ruin the last peaceful moments she gets to spend with her friends.

Unfauntatly someone else does bring an end to the peace and quiet. A lone figure stands over the girls blocking out the sun. Miho blinks before recognising Erika looking down at her with a usual glare. Miho, Koume and Kata quickly get to their feet, and behind Erika, Miho can see Erika's friend Leila mouth the words **"I tried to stop her."**

"You seem to be carefree considering you are abandoning not just the Sensha-dō team but also the school," Erica tells her staring at Miho.

"It wasn't Miho's choice to leave," Koume tells her stepping between Miho and Erika.

"All she did was save her teammates," Kata adds also stepping forward.

"Guys it's ok," Miho tells Koume and Kata as she moves them aside and faces Erika. "I'm sorry I had to leave without settling our match Erika, but I have to leave the school for the good of my family and the team."

Koume looks down feeling ashamed remembering how her mother and other influential alumni along with several of the schools sponsor made threats to the schools and teams budget if Miho's mother didn't take action to punish those responsible for the lost. Kata puts a hand on Koume's shoulder reassuring, her friend that everything is okay. Meanwhile, Miho's answer only seemed to make Erika's anger worse.

"You could have stood up for yourself!" Erika yells. "You could have defended herself instead of acting like that bear you love so much and getting your ass kicked!" Erika steps forward poking Miho in the chest. "What's wrong with you?! Why don't you ever defend yourself?!"

"Erika," Koume tries to but in, but a glare from Erika stops her.

"You could have done something about this," Erika growls before turning back to Miho causing a pain to hit Koume's heart as Erika hits a subject that has been tearing Koume apart for days as she wonders if she could have stopped her mother and saved Miho and her crew.

"Miss Itsumi, Miho is already upset about everything," Kata speaks up. "Can you please stop yelling and poking her?"

"Stay out of this!" Erika snaps back. "This doesn't concern those outsides of the team."

"I'm sorry Erika," Miho calmly says but once again Erika only gets angrier.

"You're sorry!" Erika shouts, grabbing the front of Miho's shirt with her fist. "Is that all you can say?!"

Erika raises her hand, and Miho closes her eyes, remembering the sting in her cheeks after the first time Erika slapped her. It was after they first thought each other and Miho let Erika win so she wouldn't quit the team, but Erika wasn't happy to be handed the victory and slapped Miho so hard she fell to the floor.

"Erika," Leila calls out stopping Erika's hand before it can reach Miho's face.

"What?" Erika asks, looking over her shoulder.

"If we don't get back to the airfield they will leave without us," Leila tells her.

"Ok," Erika lets go of Miho. "You better be gone by the time we get back," Erika warns as she walks away. "Let's not keep the commander waiting Leila."

Miho watches Erika walk away, and once she's finally out of sight, Miho releases a breath she didn't realise she was holding in.

"Thank you for standing up for me," Miho says, turning around to face her friends.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let someone push you around," Koume tells her.

"I can't stand to see people pick on you for doing the right thing Miho," Kata says.

"I don't really feel like staying here anymore," Miho tells the girls. "Do you want to come back to my place to watch a movie?"

"Sounds good," Koume smiles.

"Okay," Kata agrees.

* * *

When Miho arrives home, she found her house empty only now remembering that her mother gave the household staff the rest of the day off. Miho welcomed her friends into her home and shows them into the large living room before she disappears to get everyone something to drink while both Koume and Kata sit down on her couch. Alone, Koume turns to face Kata.

"Hey Kata," Koume says, sliding closer to Kata. "How do you feel about Miho?"

"Well, she's a good friend," Kata answers but Koume isn't satisfied.

"You have a crush on her right?" Koume asks making Kata blush.

"I… I…" Lossing, the ability to form words all Kata can do is avert her eyes away from her friend as her cheeks turn a bright red.

"I always had my suspicions, but after today I know you love her," Koume tells her.

"You're not mad about it are you," Kata asks giving up any attempt to lie about her feelings.

"Kata I'm not mad about your feelings and your not the first person to have a crush on Miho," Koume assures her sliding even close till they are nearly touching. "Besides Miho and I have our ways of dealing with those people that leaves everyone happy."

Leaning in close Koume whispers into Kata's ear and at first Kata is nodding to her friend's words it isn't long until her body suddenly stiffens.

"You guy's do that?" Kata asks in shock of what she heard. "With other people?"

"We do," Koume nods her head. "We are open and trusting enough to know it wouldn't ruin our relationship."

Miho returns stepping into the room, carrying a tray of refreshments.

"What have you two been discussing?" Miho asks looking between her girlfriend and embarrassed friend.

"I was just telling Kata what we do with other girls," Koume answers and Miho instantly knows what she means. "I was just about to invite her to join us."

"You don't have to if you don't want to Kata," Kiho tells her friend.

"I…" Kata takes a breath. "I would like to join you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making the Miho's last day to be more peaceful but after hearing about what happened to Miho with the alumni in Girls Und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior and about how Koume's tank crew also left the school in GIRLS und PANZER - I felt it was necessary to add some conflict into the chapter.
> 
> Erica's friend Leila is her friend in the GIRLS und PANZER - manga and Erica's behaviour in this chapter is influence by how she treats Miho in this manga.


	3. Kuromorimine Part 3: One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up I just had a few family problems recently then ended up as the designated babysitter for my family and a few family friends as they went christmas shopping.

Miho’s bedroom is a small room with only a bed and desk with some shelves but is uniquely decorated with a mixture of her own tastes and those of her families. Boko bears and model tanks sit side by side with a replica Panzerfaust tucked away in the corner. Miho takes small glances around as she leads the group inside, but while Koume pays as little attention to the room as Miho, the same can’t be said for Kata who stares at all the objects around her. Kata’s eyes wander from shelf to shelf then to the pictures on the wall where her eyes fall upon a picture of Miho and Koume standing side by side and smiling.

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to be here?” Kata asks, lowing her head, feeling a sudden wave of guilt flood her body at the sight of that picture.

“It’s okay,” Kata hears Koume say as she comes up from behind her and stands next to Miho. Kata notices both girls smiling at her. “We both said we were okay with this if you were. But if you don’t want to go through with it, we can always do something else.”

“No!” Kata says before covering her mouth, realising how loud she was. “Um… no… I’m fine if you two are with this.”

“Kata,” Miho steps forward and reaches out gentle cupping her friends face. “How about we start off slow and you can tell us when to stop.”

“Okay,” Kata nods.

Miho leans forward and places a light kiss against Kata’s uncapped cheek slowly kissing a trail of small soft kisses along her friend's skin until her lips are gentle places against those of the girls in front of her. The kiss isn’t long, or anything like Kata expected, and she knew that Miho was only testing her waters and making sure she was comfortable with this, but Kata can’t help but feel happy and warm. When Miho pulls back, Kata wished she had the confidence to lean forward and kiss her again, but the butterflies in her stomach leave her frozen on the spot.

“Are you still okay with this?” Miho asks, and Kata slowly nods. “You know we can stop at any time, right?”

“Yes,” Kata nods again.

“Don’t hesitate to say so,” Kata almost jumps as she hears Koume’s voice coming from right behind her before she feels the warmth of her friends body pressing against her back and Koume’s breath against her neck. She didn’t even notice Koume move. “Miho and I don’t want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine,” Kata tells them.

With their friend's assurance, both Miho and Koume lean forward with Koume’s lips finding Kata’s neck making her shiver and Miho’s lips meeting Kata’s filling the girl with the same warmth as before. But unlike before the kiss isn’t brief and Miho feels Kata’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer. Refusing to let her break the kiss again.

Soon Kata feels her shirt start to loosen and is only then aware of the hands unbuttoning her. She doesn’t know whether it is Koume or Miho undressing her, but as the kiss, she shares with Miho continues she couldn’t care less about who is stripping her. It isn’t long before Kata feels her shirt open up and feels the coldness of the air hit her skin only to be brushed away by Miho’s hands sliding across her back and Koume’s hand rubbing her stomach.

“Your skin is so soft Kata,” Koume comments against her neck. “It’s nice to stroke like this.”

Kata is blush as the kiss ends and both Koume and Miho step back and fully remove Kata’s shirt.

“She’s right Kata,” Miho tells her. “I could spend all day stroking your skin.”

“That’s a pretty bra your wearing,” Koume comments closing the distance between them again and this time it's her turn to kiss Kata.

Gentle turning Kata enough so their lips can meet Miho watches as Koume press her lips against Kata, and she has to admit to liking the bra too. It’s not what Miho expected, she always thought Kata would wear plain underwear, but instead, she sees her friend wearing a blue bra embroidered with vibrant flowers with sleek satin trims. But Miho puts her admiration for her friend's underwear on hold as she too steps forward and lowers her lips till they hit the surface of Kata’s neck. Miho can hear a small moan seep into Kata’s kiss as she starts to lower her lips while one had snaked around her friends back and quickly unclip her bra, but Miho stops what she’s Kata gasp and feels her break the kiss.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” Miho asks worried she overstepped.

“No,” Kata shakes her head. “No, it just surprised me… you can continue if you want to.”

Miho nods her head before she helps Kata shed her bra, letting the piece of clothing fall to the ground before she leans in again. Miho’s lips reconnect with Kata’s neck and nearly as soon as she makes contact Miho hears a moan slip through her friend's lips. Slowly Miho starts to lower her lips as Kata’s finger weave themselves through her hair, and she hears Koume move over towards her bed.

Miho lips slowly begin to crawl their way down her friend's neck, and the lower they go, the tighter she feels Kata’s grip on her hair becomes. When her lips reach the very top of Kata’s chest, Miho can feel her friends heart pounding in her chest. Glancing up Miho sees Kata’s eyes have closed, and her blush still remains, but she doesn’t see any sign that Kata wants this to stop, so she continues to kiss downwards.

As Miho’s lips reach the top of her chest, she can feel Kata’s heart hamming away against her ribs, but Miho doesn’t stop, and her lips start kissing close and closer climbing their way up to the peak of her friend's breast. Miho can hear Kata let out soft sounds and feels her begin to squirm more and more the closer she gets to her destination.

“Miho…”

Hearing her name being called as she takes her friend's stiff peak into her mouth causes Miho to smile against Kata’s flesh. Kata meanwhile feels her knees go weak and if it wasn’t for Miho wrapping her arms around her, she’s sure she would have fallen.

“Why don’t you two join me on the bed before we fall down,” Koume suggests.

Miho separates from Kata who lets out a needy moan at the loss of contact and looks towards the bed where she sees Koume already naked sitting there watching her. Nodding her head in agreement Miho manoeuvre Kata towards the bed and then onto Koume’s lap. Sharing a quick gaze, both Miho and Koume nod sharing a common understanding that their friend should be the centre of attention before Koume’s lips find Kata’s neck once again.

Miho smiles at the sight of Kata closing her eyes and craning her so Koume can have full access to her neck tinking they look cute together before she kneels down. Positioning herself between both girls legs, Miho leans forward until her lips meet Kata’s shoulder. Once again, Miho’s lips begin their slow descent downwards. Again Miho feels Kata start to squirm as she reaches the top of her chest and a pleasure-filled sigh leaves her friends lips start to kiss across her mound.

Taking her time more this time, Miho’s lips move slowly across Kata’s skin. Slowly and gradually her lips move inch by inch around Kata’s breasts switching from on to the other with each circle getting closer and closer to the peaks of her chest. Once Miho’s lips reach their destination Kata once again moans out in pleasure.

“Miho,” Kata’s voice was louder this time, and soon Miho feels her friends hands tangle themselves through her hair. “Mihmmmh…”

While switching from one peak to the other Miho glances up to see Kata’s head turned and her lips pressed against Koume. Miho was starting to think she was right about who cute of a couple they could be before her mouth fall upon its target. Miho can feel Kata’s fingers tighten in her hair at the contact becoming almost painful, but Miho doesn’t complain or stop. Instead, Miho repeats the process she just performed cause a muffed moan to be released into Koumes mouth before Miho starts to kiss downwards again until her lips reach Kata’s bellybutton and her fingers touch the waistline of Kata’s jeans.

“Can I take these off?” Miho asks, looking up.

“…” Shyly Kata nods her head. “Go ahead.”

With swiftness and great skill, Miho’s fingers quickly undo Kata’s belt and soon after the buttons and zipper as well. Looking up, Miho sees her friend is embarrassed, but she doesn’t look like she wants to stop, so she starts to pull down her jeans. With a little help from Kata raising her hips, it isn’t long before Miho has removed the piece of clothing and the first thing she does is to gently take hold of her friend's ankle.

Miho lips soon hit the skin above Kata’s ankle and begin another journey, slowly crawling up her leg. With every kiss, Miho can feel Kata’s leg shiver, and the high she climbs, the stronger those tremors become. It takes Miho a few moments but finally, she reaches the top of her friend's leg where she can see a dark, damp patch on her underwear and smell her arousal. Miho kiss again this time at the edge of Kata’s underwear, making her tremble and let out a breath and then directly on top of the damp patch drawing out her friends voice.

“Ahhh!” Kata cries out as Miho pulls back.

“Can I take off your panties?” Miho asks as she moves her fingers in closer.

“…” Kata doesn’t answer looking unsure as she stares down at Miho.

“It will feel even better without them,” Koume tells her before kiss Kata behind her ear. “Miho really is talented with her mouth and fingers.”

“Ok” Kata slowly nods her head.

Miho isn’t as quick this time, and her eyes focus more on Kata as she slowly pulls down her panties, giving her friend more than enough time to stop her. But soon it isn’t long before this piece of clothing is removed as well and Miho looks at the prize between her friend's legs. What Miho sees as she leans back in is a damp set of lips topped by a thin layer of hair.

“It’s not too late to stop Kata,” Miho tells her.

“I’m fine,” Kata assures her. “I… don’t want to stop.”

Hearing that Miho leans in again and her lips meet the top of Kata’s thig before they start to inch their way closer and closer. Looking up Miho can see Kata has closed her eyes again and Koume is watching her. A smile on her girlfriend's lips is enough to encourage Miho to take the next step, and her lips fall on top of Kata’s lower lips.

“Ahhh! Miho!” With no protection, Kata can feel a powerful current race through her as Miho continues to kiss her there. “Mmm!”

Exploring all of her friend's sacred place, Miho’s tongue traves from the bottom to the top of Kata’s lower lips before circling her clit and travelling back down. Miho repeats the process a few times before she starts to circle her tongue around Kata’s clit as she lines up a single-digit to her friend's entrance. Looking up, Miho keeps a close eye on her friend as she slowly pushes inside her feeling kata’s inner walls instantly start to squeeze themselves around her finger.

“Miho!”

Kata cries out her name as Miho’s finger reaches as far inside her as it can reach and begins to retract. Miho’s tongue finally flicks over Kata’s bundle of nerves making her hips jerk as she pushes her finger back inside.

“I told you she was good,”

Miho hears Koume say as she eases a second finger inside of her friend and begins searching. Miho knows she found what shes looking for when she feels Kata buck her hips. Miho smiles as she starts to focus on that spot while her lips go back to paying attention to her friend's clit.

“Miho!”

Miho hears her name and feels her friends inner walls start to crush her finger.

“Koume!”

Looking up, Miho sees her girlfriends hand on her friend's chest and her lips on Kata’s neck again.

“Ahh!”

Miho can tell Kata’s close. She can feel her friends wall clench her fingers the same way Koumes does whenever she is close. Doubling her efforts, Miho increases the speed of her fingers and the amount of attention she is paying to Kata’s bundle of nerves.

“Ahh!” Miho can taste the climax of her friends and feel the spay of Kata’s bodily fluids before she hears her friends cry of pleasure.

When Miho pulls back, her lips and neck are coated in her friend's arousal, and Kata is panting trying to catch her breath. When Miho sees Koume staring at her, she doesn’t need to be told what to do, and she gets up and kisses her girlfriend.

“Do you need help again?” Koume asks, and Miho blushes looking down at her skirt.

“Yeah,” Miho sighs.

There is one thing Miho found about herself that is both a blessing and a curse, and that has to do with what she has under her skirt. Most of the time, Miho is glad of this problem, but at times like these, it is the source of embarrassment for her.

Koume gently and carefully lays Kata down as she stands and starts to help Miho undress. First, her top is removed, revealing the everyday white bra that looks underwhelming next to Kata pretty underwear before Koume takes it off and throws it into some corner of the room. Then Koume pulls down her skirt just as Kata recovers enough to sit up and see what’s happening. Miho and Koume both her their friends gasp before they notice her staring and quickly turn to look at her.

“So the rumours were true,” Kata mumbles as she stares.

“Is it a problem?” Miho asks nervously. So far, the only person outside of her family and medical staff to know about her is Koume, and the fear of Kata’s reaction is starting to take hold of her.

“No,” Kata shakes her head.

Miho sighs in relief, hearing her friends acceptance of her extra limb between her legs. Her whole life Miho hide it from the world as her parents told her to keep it a secret that she has both female and male genitally. Her entire life Miho feared what others would say and hearing Kata’s acceptance is comforting.

“I should have told you before we started,” Miho tells her.

“It’s fine,” Kata replies with a smile. “I’m sure you had your reasons to hide it.”

“Hey Kata,” Koume says as she moves close to her friend whispering into her ear so Miho couldn’t hear. All Miho can tell about their conversation is that it makes Kata blush, but she does end up nodding her head. “So what do you think?”

“I’m in,” Kata answers with a shy smile.

With a helping hand from Koume Kata gets to her feet and before Miho can react, both Kata and Koume have pulled both her skirt and underwear down her legs and are kneeling in front of her. Miho gasps as she feels the warmth of Koumes hands on her length and then lets out a little moan as she feels her girlfriend start to stroke her.

“Miho just needs a little encouragement,” Koume says making Miho blush but she soon forgets about it as she feels her lovers lips on her member. “But once she’s ready she can work wonders with this thing.”

Miho moans again as she feels Kata’s lips on her as well joining Koumes as she feels herself slowly start to harden. At school, Miho is grateful for this fact as no one notices her extra body part in the changing room, but in the bedroom, she hates that she needs encouragement as Koume puts it to get ready. Miho groans again as she feels a pair of fingers enter her. She guesses they are Koumes by the speed in which they gather her wetness as insert themselves inside of her. Moaning Miho can definitely tell they are her girlfriend's fingers from the way they slowly tease her, forcing her member to grow. Miho lets outs a whining sound as she feels Koumes fingers and lips leave her quickly followed by Kata’s.

“How about you get on the bed and go first Kata,” Koume suggests but Kata seems unsure.

“Is that okay?” Kata asks.

“I’m fine with it, and Miho will be as well,” Koume tells.

“It’s okay,” Miho assures her.

“Okay,” Kata replies before slowly standing and making her way to the bed.

Both Miho and Koume guide Kata down onto the bed before Koume lays down beside her and Miho climbs on top, positioning herself between her friend's legs. Feeling a little embarrassed as she spreads Kata’s legs further apart and lines herself up with her friends lower entrance Miho can’t help but hesitate and lookup. As far as Miho knows this is her friends first time and although she’s still growing, that will Help Kata in the beginning, but Miho worries about what will happen later on.

“Are you sure about this Kata?” Miho asks, looking into her friend's eyes that give away how nervous she is.

“I am,” Kata nods.

“I’m going to put it in then,” Miho tells her before pressing forward, so the tip of her member pushes inside.

Miho can feel her friend tense up as she inserts more of herself inside, but she slowly continues hearing the soft whispers of her girlfriend as she tries to help Kata relax. Miho keeps pushing forward until she hears a sharp into of breath where she pauses. Looking up Miho carefully examins her friends face seeing Kata biting her lower lip with tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s ok Kata,” Koume softly tells her. “The pain will soon go.”

Giving her friend some time to adjust Miho waits for a moment before pushing the rest of the way inside her making Kata gasp. Once again, Miho pauses to give her friend the tome she needs and smiles as she watches Koume gently nibbling on Kata’s ear as she tries to get used to Miho inside of her.

With each passing second Kata feels the pain fade away being replaced by the warmth of Miho’s member and the feeling of it inside her. The way Miho stretches her and the feeling of something insider that her inside are tightly gripping is all so new to her.

“Are you feeling better now? Miho asks.

“…” Kata nods her head still biting her lip.

“Can I start to move?”

“Go ahead,” Kata shyly replies with another nod of her head.

“Don’t worry,” Koume tells her. “Miho won’t hurt you.”

Slowly Miho starts to pull out feeling her friends inner walls start to grip her length tighter to stop her retreat, but Miho continues until only the tip remains before pushing back inside. Miho repeats the process a few more times until she can hear an almost whining sound when she withdraws and a moan when she enters with Miho being the only one to notice the slight increase in the time it takes for her to enter and leave her friend. She is starting to see the logic in Koumes choose to have her enter her friend before she’s fully hardened. Miho smiles before she starts to increase the pace.

Soon a slick sound could be heard as Miho continues to pump her hips and Kata starts to moan louder as the pain disappears being replaced by the pleasure of Miho’s member inside of her and Koume’s lips which has slowly crawled their way down from her ear to her neck. Miho’s name falls from her lips as Miho continues to push in and out of her while Kata’s fingers grip the sheet as she feels the same thing building inside of her as she did when Miho uses her mouth on her.

“Miho!” Kata cries out as she feels something poke at the deepest part of her.

Miho keeps up the thrusts of her hips, feeling the familiar squeezing around her member as she gets from Koume. Looking down Miho can see Kata stretched wide as her length grows to its full side inside of her friend getting wider and growing longer until Miho can feel the very entrance to Kata’s womb. Miho is glad Koume decided on having her enter Kata before she was fully grown as there was no way her friend could handle her the way she is now from the start.

“Miho!” Kata moans as Miho feel her friend start to cum.

“Kata,” Miho groans biting the inside of her cheek, feeling her member being crushed by Kata’s inner walls and a spray of liquid hit her lap.

“Miho!” Miho continues to move through her friend's climax bringing her to high levels of pleasure before slowing down to a pace that will give Kata a chance to catch her breath. “Miho.”

“I told you Miho was good,” Koume comments before looking towards Miho with a smile on her lips. “But the best part is still to come.”

Koume places a kiss on Kata’s cheek before Mhio starts to pick up the pace again.

“Ahh!” Kata cries, feeling the movement. “Miho!”

Koume continues to smile as she looks to Kata again.

“You know Kata, Miho can do more with her thing then plug it in and out of her,” Koume tells her as her smile turns into a smirk. “She can also fill you up.”

“Bu…” Kata tries to say, but each thrust of Miho’s length inside her steals her breath. “That…”

Miho can hear Koume chuckle lightly watching Kata’s reaction. This was always something she enjoyed. Telling people about what Miho can do and seeing how they react as always brought her girlfriend so much amusement.

“Don’t worry,” Koume assures her. “Miho isn’t fully functional so she can’t get you pregnant.” Koume pauses before adding. “But it does feel good. Do you want to feel it?” Koume leans in whispering into Kata’s ear. “Do you want Miho to fill you up.”

“Ugh!” Kata tries to talk, but as Miho enters her again, all that comes out is a sound of pleasure.

“Do you want it?” Koume asks again.

“I… Ahhh!” Kata moans. “I…” Kata tries again, but Miho steals the words from her with another thrust, so Kata ends up nodding her answers. “Y… Yes!”

“You heard,” Koume says looking to Miho who nods in acknowledgement feeling her own release coming. It scares how why her girlfriend can read her but also makes Miho feel happy to have someone who knows her so well in her life. “It won’t be long now,” Koume tells her kissing Kata’s cheek. “It won’t be long until you feel the pleasure of Miho filling you up Kata.”

Miho doubts her friend can even understand what Koume is telling her as Miho sees Kata squeezing her eyes shut and feels the beginning of her friend's climax approaching. Starting to thrust herself harder inside Miho feels Kata being thrown over the edge before she hears her moan.

“Miho!”

Once again Kata cries out her name as she reaches her climax and Miho soon follows as she feels Kata’s inner walls squeeze her member and love fluids hit her lap and stomach. Moan moans as well feeling her seed shootout of her length.

“Kata,” Miho says feeling more of her essence leave her body.

Kata couldn’t have prepared herself for the feeling even if she tried. The sudden warmth filling every inch of her, the fullness she feels and the pleasure of her climax all mix together into a mess of emotions that all make her feel so good.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath and finish depositing her seed Miho slowly pulls out looking down to see a slight bump has grown on her friend's stomach and seeing some of her cum trickly down Kata’s lower lips and onto her bed.

“Felt good right?” All Kata can do to respond is nod her head. Koume gentle kisses her before she gets up and moves over to Miho and kisses her girlfriend to. “Good job.”

“You helped,” Miho points out. “So how do you want it?”

Koume giggles as she looks down to see Miho’s length still hard and ready for action with the only difference being that in the time it spent inside Kata Miho length has doubled in size getting both longer and wider. Koume was right about Miho needing help getting up, but she also needed help getting down just as much.

Koume shakes her head before she gentle pushes Miho back a few steps and kneels over Kata. Miho watches as Koume kisses her friend again only this time Kata is more responsive and kisses back. All Miho can do is stare at the sight of the two girls kissing with her seed still dripping out of Kata and Koume wet and ready pussy almost looking like it's trying to entice her in.

“This will do just fine,” Koume says, looking back over her shoulder.

“Ok,” Miho says, stepping closer and lining herself up. “I’m going to begin then.”

Miho can feel her girlfriend is ready for her as she enters and clearly enjoyed watching Miho and Kata as Miho finds her girlfriend dripping and easily slide her entire length inside of her love. Koume sighs as she feels Miho fill her entirely, but it isn’t long before Miho is retreating. Koume can feel Miho’s hands on her hips before her girlfriend pushes back in quickly working up to the same pace she had going with Kata.

Koume’s lips find Kata’s again and Miho can hear every moan her girlfriend releases into Kata’s mouth. Slightly adjusting the angle of her thrusts Miho hears a loud cry as Koume lips break away from the kiss, indicating Miho is hitting all the spots her girlfriend likes. Miho can feel her girlfriend start to shudder and rock her hips in time with Miho thrusts.

“Miho!” Koume calls out.

Miho watches as Kata pulls Koume back down to her before kissing Koumes neck. Miho almost stops her movements at the sight, she has seen Koume kiss, other girls, before but this time Miho can sense the difference in her girlfriends. The kiss may be rough, but Miho can feel the fondness and gentle in the way their lips move together.

“Koume,” Kata whispers into the kiss.

“Ka… Kata!” Koume replies with a yell as Miho thrusts inside of her. “Miho!”

Koume is starting to get close Miho can feel her insides begin to squeeze her and from the way her girlfriends breathing changes slightly whenever she is near her end. Miho keeps up her thrusts, drawing her girlfriend closer and closer until she lets out one final cry.

“Miho!”

Miho can feel Koumes body start to stiffen, and her inner walls wrap themselves tightly around her length as her love juices come spraying out of her. Miho begins to slow her thrusts again letting Koume catch her breath like she did with Kata but unlike before Miho doesn’t wait as long quickly picking up the pace again once she sees her girlfriend has recovered enough.

“Ahhh!”

“Nghh!”

Miho hears both girls moan as she continues to move and soon sees why as she looks to see Koume has collapsed on top of Kata and the two girls breasts are pressed together. With every thrust, Koume’s breasts rub against Kata’s bring pleasure to both girls. Miho can’t help but feel proud at the sounds she’s hearing knowing her is the cause and warm inside as she sees Koume and Kata resume their kissing.

“Miho!”

Hearing her girlfriends voice filled with pleasure is always music to Miho’s ears even know when Koume’s voice is muffled by a kiss Miho can’t help but smile hearing that sound. But the sounds of her lover isn’t the only thing putting that smile on her lips. As Miho continues to watch Kata and Koume make out, she is starting to see them more and more as a couple, and despite what most people would feel in this situation Miho can’t help but feel relieved at sight.

**_“Maybe…”_** Miho thinks biting the inside of her lips. **_“Maybe they can keep each other… company when I’m… gone.”_**

“Miho!” Koume’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

Miho can feel that familiar feeling of Koume’s inner walls squeezing her member.

“Koume!” Kata cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Koume bites down on her shoulder to muffle her cries.

Seconds later Miho feels her girlfriend reach her climax and bites her lips harder trying to hold herself back from cumming enough to draw blood, but the way Koume is squeezing her length makes that impossible, and moments after her girlfriend Miho too is sent over the edge into ecstasy.

“Koume!” Miho cries out as she feels her essence fill a second girl in such a short time.

Miho couldn’t keep herself up and fall on top of her girlfriend and friend feeling spent. Miho couldn’t move at first needing a few seconds to catch her breath before she stands back up and pulls herself out of her girlfriend. Collapsing onto the floor, Miho watches Koume roll over and sees the same small bump her seed caused to grow on her stomack the same white drip of liquid leave her lovers lower lips as she saw on Kata.

Everything is quite. No one speaks, and the only sound heard in the room is the sound of heavy breathing as all three of the girls try to catch their breaths. Minutes pass before Miho looks back to the bed just in time to see both Kata and Koume start to sit up. Both girls are covered in sweat and between their legs are is a trail of Miho’s seed, but in the girl's eyes, Miho sees love and fondness towards her and each other.

“Well that was something,” Koume finally breaks the silence sounding out of breath but happy before she turns to face Kata. “So… how was it?”

“…” Kata’s face quickly turns red as she struggles to answer. “It was…” She pauses for a moment, trying to find the words. “It’s hard to explain, but I… liked it.”

“That’s good,” Koume replies. “I’m sure Miho liked you too.”

Miho watches as Kata nervously looks her way.

“Yeah,” Miho nods. “It was good for me too.”

Saying that Miho slowly gets up, and so does the other to girls.

“So… what happens now?” Kata shyly asks.

“Now we take a bath,” Koume answers. “I think we could use one.”


	4. St. Gloriana Part 1: Accident a the Ball

**AN**

* * *

This chapter takes place after the match with St. Gloriana so Miho is already settled in at Ooarai

* * *

"We did well for our first match," Miho assures her team as they huddle around her tank with their heads down.

They lost. From the very start of the match most of the girls thought they could win, they believed in victory but the seasoned team from St. Gloriana soon outclassed them in teamwork and in overall skill. Out of everyone on the team, Miho was the only one who didn't rate their chances of victory high, but even she had her hopes dashed after what she thought was their schools come back in the end still resulted in the loss of her tank. Defeat isn't something Miho is used to being from a powerhouse like Kuromorimine, but still, Miho feels relieved by her team's performance. Who would have thought they would knock out multiple tanks from a top team like St. Gloriana after all?

"We may have lost, but we still performed well," Miho says trying to cheer everyone up, but mostly it doesn't work although some girls do look better than others. "We now know more about the sport and where we need to improve so next time we stand a better chance of victory."

Very few people look up, and the ones that do still look sad but the members of the rabbit team looks the worse for wear clearly regretting the decision they made to abandon their tank during the match. All of the first years look like they are on the verge of tears. Miho opens her mouth to say something, anything that can cheer them up but no words come to mind, and only air leaves her lips.

"Miss Nishizumi is right," A voice confirms, and all eyes are drawn off to the side where a Riley Nine Falcon is parked, and three figures stand in front of it.

**_"When did they arrive?"_** Miho wonders for a second before dismissing the thought, telling herself it isn't important.

"You girls are still only newcomers to the field of senshadou, and yet you managed to put up a good fight against us," The central figure continues who Miho instantly recognises as the St. Gloriana's commander, Darjeeling. Darjeeling's blonde hair is still in great condition and many wonders who she and the St. Gloriana's team always remain looking elegant no matter what they go through where others look like a mess. "For a group of newcomers, you show a lot of promise, and in time I'm sure you will all grow into a formidable team."

Where Miho's words fail Darjeeling's seem to hit home, letting everyone's spirits and even the girls of the rabbit team look a little better. Miho can't help but wonder if it is because Darjeeling is an outsider or just a better speaker then her but ever way Miho still feels a little ashamed that she couldn't help her team the way Darjeeling just did. But despite the shame, Miho herself also can't deny the effect Darjeeling's words have on her as she even feels better about her teams defeat after listening to the St. Gloriana commander talk.

"Oh, Darjeeling!" Anzu calls out, stepping forward. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed on the phone," Darjeeling replies with a smile. "I lied when I said I would only introduce you to the sponsors if you won. What I really wanted was to see if your team had potential and I am happy to say that you do so with that being said on behalf of St. Gloriana I would like to invite the students of Ooarai to our annual ball." Miho can see several students eyes light up at the word ball, but Miho knows the other side of these events where she was paraded around with her sister by their mother to impress the sponsors. "I'm sure you would all enjoy the party, and there are plenty of people who will consider sponsoring your team after today that I can introduce you to."

* * *

Miho can bearly recognise herself now as she looks in the Mirror. The black dress she is wearing may look good on her, but Miho usually prefers lighter colours, and she only wore this dress because her others were back in her room at Kuromorimine. The white shoes, gloves and cap are more her style, but Miho likes the flower in her hair which was a gift from Hana. The flowers not only look good on her but also gives off a pleasant scent that makes Miho feel happy.

Miho was just about to leave when she hears her phone buzz as a text message comes in and when she sees the message is from Koume Miho feels like she wants to smile and cry at the same time. She didn't realise how many things she would miss when Miho left home. Miho misses her sisters support, Koume and Kata's warmth and love, her families staff constant help and Miho even find herself missing Erika's nagging and yelling more then she expected. Only once she arrived in her new home did Miho truly notice what she lost. Opening the text Miho finds the smile winning out over the tears.

** "Remember to video chat after the party, Kata and I both miss you." **

Koume tells her.

** "I'll be there, see you later." **

Miho replies, smiling brightly and feeling so good even at just the thought of seeing Kata and Koume again even if it is only over a computer screen. Even texted and calling them feels good.

Putting her phone in her handbag Miho skips out of the door feeling light and happy. Meeting her friends outside the former Nishizumi hair can't help herself from looking forward to tonight even if it means spending all her time convincing old men and women to give her school team money. Not matter what tonight holds Miho knows it is worth it if she gets to come home a video chat with the two girls she holds close to her heart.

* * *

The main hall of St. Gloriana Girls College is just as elegant as it's students with high sealing and furniture fit for royalty. On the walls are paintings depicting the history of the school, but what catches the eye of everyone is a large chandelier hanging over the dance floor. Looking around the room, it is easy to spot the students from Ooarai from those of St. Gloriana as the Ooarai girls seem less comfortable with their surroundings than their hosts.

Stepping into the room Miho hears the classical music being played by the St. Gloriana orchestra club who Miho remembers hearing won a fair amount of rewards over the years and finds herself stopped in front of the dance floor. The floor is full of activity with girls dancing with boys from the St. Gloriana Boys College ship that Miho heard was in the area, but she hadn't spotted it at the port. The dance floor is alive with activity as couples dance slowly to the music and it is instantly clear to Miho that this school is pretty accepting of people as she sees not only boy-girl couples dancing but couples boys and pairs of girls dancing together without anyone giving them a second look. Miho smiles at the sight, back at Kuromorimine people may not have said anything but could see the looks some people gave her when she was on a date with Koume.

Looking further around the room, Miho sees that her new friends have already gathered around the large table set up at the back of the hall covered in food and decides to go join them. Walking around the dance floor, it' becomes even easy to spot the girls from Ooarai as they cling to the edges of the dance floor watching the St. Gloriana students and Miho can only see a handful of girls from her school dancing.

Unfortunately because of the number of students watching the dance Miho struggles through the crowd and by the time she reaches the table, her friends have already moved on and nowhere to be seen. Miho sighs, she has never liked these kinds of parties, and only her friends made them bearable. Looking around Miho soon spots the student council being introduced to several suit-wearing me by Darjeeling, and for a moment she thought she might join them only to stop when she sees who one of them is.

** _"We have to reconsider our continued support of your team after that stunt your sister pulled during the match,"_ **

The words that man spoke to her sister while Miho was right behind her was some of the first backlashes Miho received from her action during the finals. Miho remembers the man storming into the room before the team had even reassembled after the match and saying how he is going to cut off his funding unless Maho does something to punish her sister. Miho can still see the look in her sister's eyes when she agreed to the man's demands. Maho's eyes looked so lifeless as she told Miho she was no longer the teams second in command and they will decide on her punishment later. Miho is sure that if it wasn't for the sponsors, then she wouldn't have had to quit the team and leave her home.

Seeing that man Miho chooses not to go and help out the student council seeing as she could protentional be doing more harm than good if that man sees her, so Miho turns back to the table. The food covers every inch of the table with small flags labelling food and maids quickly replacing any empty plate. Miho has never seen anything like it before as colourful cakes stand out and the variety of food is enough so that no one will be unsatisfied. Reaching for one of the cupcakes on offer Miho is sure Hana would love because of the pretty rose decoration on top…

"Sorry," Miho stumbles as she hears that voice feeling someone bump into her and she quickly loses her balance.

Miho falls over, and the person that bumped into goes with her. Miho hits the ground with the person landing on top of her. Slowly the pair sit up, and Miho quickly sees a girl with brown eyes and hair look back at her clearly embarrassed by what has happened.

"Are you okay?" Miho asks, and the girl nods her head.

"I'm fine," She replies quickly getting to her feet and offering Miho a hand up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Miho says accepting her help in standing.

"Oh no, your dress," The girl gasps looking a Miho's stomach and when Miho looks, she sees a red stain covering her midsection. When Miho looks up, she sees the girl looks at the squshed plastic cup in her hand and an identical stain on her own dress. "I'm sorry, I can't afford dry cleaning bills right now, but I will make it up to you."

"It's okay," Miho assures her. "You don't have to worry about it."

"No, there has to be something I can do to make it up to you," The girl insists, shaking her head. "I know I have a lot of ship tokens saved up from club activities so how about I take up out tomorrow before our ships leave."

"I…" Miho stops herself, seeing in the look in the girl's eyes and knowing she is unlikely to take no for an answer, so she nods her head. "Okay."

"Great," The girl smiles. "Let's meet up at the pier between our ships at ten."

"Sounds good," Miho smiles. "I'll see you there."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Rukuriri," The girl says, offering me her hand.

"I'm…"

"I already know who you are Miho," Rukuriri cuts her off taking Miho's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sorry for what happened to you. Everyone here at St. Gloriana thought you did the right thing and Darjeeling even wrote to the Sensha-Dō Federation about it, but there was little she could do."

Miho feels overwhelmed hearing that, she always thought that everyone but her friends and sister thought she did something horrible during the finals. Miho couldn't even begin to describe how good it feels to hear that others supported her decision should have known that she would find supporters here. St. Gloriana is known for its good sportsmanship throughout Japan after all.

"I'm sorry about your dress," Rukuriri says. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, but I will see you tomorrow Miho."

"Have a good night," Miho replies before Rukuriri leaves her.

Deciding to call it a night Miho quietly slips away feeling like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. As she slips away, Miho notices Anzu shaking someone's hand with a happy look on her face. **_"Maybe our team will have some funding," _**Miho thinks as she leaves the hall.

* * *

When Miho reaches her room, she quickly takes off her dress and throws it into the dirty laundry basket before grabbing her laptop and flopping down on her bed. Laying on her stomach Miho turns on her laptop wonder if she should text Koume first or just go ahead and call because she arrived home early then planned but her laptop loads before she can make a decision and Miho goes ahead and sets up a video call with her girlfriend. Miho catches herself smiling as she waits and is surprised that Koume answered so quickly when her girlfriend's face appears on the screen.

"Miho?" Koume says sounding surprised, and Miho blushes see the top half of her girlfriend is entirely naked. "I thought you would have been out longer. Did you get lucky and called to brag?"

"No… I… I just had an… little accident…" Miho tries to explain as her lover's eyes stare right into her. "Someone did ask me to hang out with them tomorrow, but it isn't like that."

"Really?" Koume asks raising an eyebrow. "You know I'm okay with that if it was like that, right?"

"I know, but it really isn't like that," Miho assures her. "She just spilled her drink on my dress and is taking me out as an apology."

"Well, your free to do what you want," Koume says. "I'm okay with it, and Kata is too right Kata?"

Miho can't help but feel more embarrassed as Koume moves her own laptop to show Kata laying in Koumes bed naked and trying to hide under the blanket with her face as red as a tomato.

"Hi… Miho…" Kata shyly says peaking at the monitor. "I'm… I'm ok… with it… too…"

"See you have nothing to worry about," Koume tells her moving the laptop back, so she's once again on the screen.

"But it's not like that," Miho repeats but Koume doesn't seem to believe her.

"Sure it isn't," Koume replies with a smirk. "So tell me, is she cute?"

"She is but how did you know it was a she?" Miho asks.

"Because I know you would never run off with a boy," Koume answers before taking a quick glance at Kata. "I'm sorry Miho it's not that I don't love you but can I call you back Kata and I was in the middle of something when you called."

"Were you…" Miho feels her face heat up.

"Yes," Miho is surprised by how quickly and calmly Koume could answer that. "Unfortunately Kata isn't ready for a live stream so I'm going to have to call you back. Love you."

With that Koume ends the call leaving Miho red in the face but also glad that they aren't lonely. **_"They have each other,"_** Miho assures herself as she shuts off her laptop and gets up to pick up her outfit for tomorrow.

* * *

**AN**

* * *

I think I should mention that the ship tokens Rukuriri mentioned are a reward the school gives out that can be used as currency on the ship. It was something my primary school did where we could by snacks from the school shop with them and I thought it would work here.


	5. St Gloriana Part 2: A day at St Gloriana

Miho stops when she spots Rukuriri waiting for her cheeking on her reflection in a small handheld mirror only for a gust of wind to blow off the hat she was wearing. Rukuriri quickly runs after, and Miho finds herself moving as well, but neither girl can catch the hat before the wind blows it out to sea and once again both girls bump into each other. Both Rukuriri and Miho find themselves tangled up on the ground again, and as Miho gets up, she can hear Rukuriri laughing.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Rukuriri giggles.

"Yeah," Miho smiles. "We really do."

Miho and Rukuriri quickly get themselves back and dust themselves off.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Miho curiously asks.

"Wait and see," Rukuriri replies with a wink. "But I know you are going to love what St. Gloriana has to offer."

Before Miho knows what is happening, Rukuriri pulls her onto the up the boarding ramp and onto the ship where the pair find themselves standing at the edge of a large park. It was clear from the party last night that the St. Gloriana school ship was filled with parks and green open spaces, but now in the light of day, Miho can fully enjoy the sight. Neat lines of trees cross through the grass and Miho can see students enjoy picnics among the beds of beautiful flowers.

**_"Hanna would love to see this,"_** Miho thinks as she turns to see Rukuriri smiling at her.

"I'm glad you like the scenery," Rukuriri tells her. "We all work hard to maintain it, and the view of flowers is the best way to start off the day."

"It's really is beautiful," Miho says.

"It is. You will find all of St. Gloriana is like this," Rukuriri replies turning to stare out into the park. "The scenery is beautiful, and as students, we strive to be as elegant as the flowers around us. But let's move on I have plenty of places to show you today."

Once again Miho finds herself being pulled along by Rukuriri as she is guided deeper into the ship but both girls fail to notice the two pairs of eyes watching them from behind one of the many low hedges inside the park. Peaking out and looking through a magnifying glass Darjeeling watches the couple leave unaware of the amount of attention that her Sherlock Holmes costume is attracting from her fellow student. Orange Pekoe on the other hands blushes as she hides, feeling more embarrassed for her friend than Darjeeling feels as she tries to hide from the gazes of her fellow students, so they won't see the matching outfit Darjeeling forced her to wear.

"So Rukuriri has a date," Darjeeling says as she watches the couple disappear around a corner sounding slightly disappointed. "That's why she looked so happy today. I was hoping we would find out some big secret conspiracy but it was just a date."

"Not everything happens in real life the way it does in a book," Pekoe tells her. "So let's get back to the dorms and get changed since nothing is going on."

"Oh contrary my dear Pekoe, this is definitely something we need to investigate further," Darjeeling replies as she moves to follow the duo. "An enemy commander has infiltrated our ship and plans to turn one of our own against us."

"I'm burning your books after this," Pekoe monas as she follows after her friend. "And I am making sure that Assam bands you from the library so you can't replace them."

* * *

Miho stands at the large window enjoy the view the restaurant has to feer from its position on the ship's superstructure. She can see everything on the St. Gloriana school ship and Miho can even spot Ooarai looking tiny next to the massive ship she is on. Behind her, Miho can hear Rukuriri exchanging her ship tokens with the manager and asking about if her usually table is free, but Miho attention is still mainly focused on the view. So much so that she jumps when she feels a hand tap her on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Rukuriri giggles. "I didn't mean to scare you. But our tables ready."

"Ok," Miho replies as she spins around to face her. "And it was my fault for not paying attention just now so you don't have to apologise."

"But I should have called out to you before I touched you Miho," Rukuriri tells her. "If I would have done that then… this is stupid to argue about. Let's just forget and carry on with our day, okay."

"Okay," Miho nods.

A waitress wearing a maids outfit leads the couple to their table at the edge of the restaurant by a large window that offers the perfect view of the sea. Miho once again finds herself trapped by the view as in the distance she can make out a group of dolphins jumping out of the water and she is only brought out of her trance when she hears the waitress place a tower of cakes on their table.

"This place is like an all you can eat place," Rukuriri explains as the waitress pushes a trolly next to the table containing a selection of different flavoured tea. "We pay a fee to enter than can eat and drink as much as we want to. It's a popular place amongst us, students of St. Gloriana, so we are lucky it isn't as busy today."

Not busy. Miho can't believe that as she looks around to see most tables have been occupied and the wait staff seem to be struggling to keep up with demand. If this is not very busy, then Miho would hate to see what busy is in a place like this.

"There are days when you can wait up to an hour to be seated, and when our schools Sensha-dō team comes here together, we need to make a reservation." Rukuriri continues as she helps herself to the tea she is named after. "Is there any tea you prefer if not I think you would like a Darjeeling tea or an English Breakfast Tea."

"I'll like to try some Darjeeling please," Miho answers and Rukuriri quickly goes about serving Miho her tea.

"Feel free to help yourself to the cakes," Rukuriri says as she places Miho cup down in front of her.

Meanwhile, Darjeeling and Pekoe have made their way into the kitchen where Darjeeling continues to observe the pair while Pekoe explains to the staff that her friend was influenced another book again. The cooks and waitstaff just shrug and carry on along with most of the customers who knew Darjeeling, but a few guests still stare at the peeping commander.

"Oh Darjeeling I'm glad you decided to help out again," Darjeeling jumps as she hears the restaurant's manager approach. "We are short-staffed today and expecting a rush of customers any minute now, so I'm happy to see you here. Pekoe." He turns to the younger girl. "Will you be able to help out today."

"Sure," Pekoe nods her head before grabbing hold of her friend. "We just go get changed come along now Darjeeling."

"But there's a threat to the school," Darjeeling complains as she tries to stay but the loader's strength her friend process makes any attempt at resistance futile.

"You're the only threat to the school right now," Pekoe tells her. "Now come on and get changed you have had enough stalking for one day."

Back at the table, Miho is afraid to touch anything out of fear of breaking something. Everything looks so expensive. The plates and cutlery look like they belong in a place and Miho is terrified that is she picks up her cup she would spill something on her chair or floor. Rukuriri laughs and tells her not to worry about it, and everything isn't as expensive as it looks but Miho is still only nervously touching her food and tea.

"In the evening the school's music clubs play here on that stage," Rukuriri tells Miho trying to get her mind from worrying too much as she points towards a stage next to the back wall. "On weekdays it's the school's classical musical clubs, but on weekends the Light Music Club plays here and Mio's fan club floods the place."

Miho nods her head. With how popular After-School Tea Time is she's sure their performances must be great for business.

"It's a shame they decided to go on a trip to London," Rukuriri sighs. "This place isn't as lively without them but I'm sure their performance at The Japanese Pop Culture Fair will be a hit."

"I wish I could have seen them," Miho admits. "The YouTube videos they posted are pretty popular at Ooarai and Kuromorimine."

"You will just have to come to pay us a visit when they're back," Rukuriri tells her. "If you let me know you're coming I can get you a ticket."

"I'll think about it," Miho replies with a shy smile thinking back to how cute Mio looked when she tripped on the stag revelling the Boko panties she was wearing.

After a half, an hour passes Miho and Rukuriri decide to move on and Darjeeling tries to follow only for Pekoe to stop her.

"We have work to do here," Pekoe tells her friend as she pulls her back into the kitchen.

* * *

The next place Rukuriri takes Miho is an arcade that builds on a pier in the middle of a lake. As they walk along the wooden pier towards the arcade, Miho is surprised by the number of ducks and swans there are on the water and even more shocked to see that they don't seem to care about the girls paddling around the water in swan paddle boats. Continuing to walk, Rukuriri stops for a second to say hello to one of her friends before moving on and turning to Miho.

"This is a pretty good fishing spot, but you have to remember to put your fish back as no one's allowed to keep their catches," Rukuriri tells her. "We have fishing competitions from time to time but its mainly the fishing club that competes in those contests."

"That sounds cool," Miho says as they pass by another fisher.

"Well I have never tried it, but my friends tell me fishing is a great way to relax and the prizes for the contests are apparently very good," Rukuriri replies thinking about it for a moment. "But I'm not sure fishing is my thing."

"Have you ever thought about trying it?" Miho asks.

"I have, but it's never appealed to me," Rukuriri answers. "What about you Miho, have you ever thought about becoming a fisherman?"

"No," Miho shakes her head. "Kuromorimine didn't have anywhere to fish, and I have been too busy at Ooarai to think about anything other than Sensha-dō."

"Well I hope you have some more free time soon," Rukuriri says as they step inside of the arcade. "Oh, wait here for a moment while I exchange some of my tokens."

Miho watches Rukuriri run off towards a small hut in the centre of the building before she looks around. Miho is amazed that something like this would exist on a school ship, she could see it on a cruise liner but not a school ship. Games are everywhere ranging from pool and air hockey tables to driving and shooting games. Miho even sees a whole corner of the arcade devoted to Sensha-dō themed games.

Miho can see the St. Gloriana Crusader commander Rosehip showing off to her underclassmen in a game where you drive a Crusader in a race with other players. From where Miho is standing even from that distance she could spot Rosehip mistake too not using the break, and sure enough, Rosehip crashes going from first to dead last in less than a second. Miho feels like laughing as she watches Rosehip jump up and down while yelling out in frustration at her loss but her phone rings distracting her from the scene.

Miho smiles as she sees Koume's name and quickly answers the call. "Hello."

"Hey, Miho I hope I'm not interrupting your date," Koume quickly says, sounding cheerful. "I heard from Pekoe that you two went to some fancy restaurant together."

"Oh Pekoe said that," Miho feels down hearing Koume say her ex's name.

"Yes she did Miho, and you don't have to worry about her. Yes, I dated Pekoe before you, but I am with you now and only friends with her. Part of me would always love her, but it would never work out between us Miho. We are just two different people," Koume explains before getting back on track. "Anyway, I just called to find out how your date was going. Are you having fun? Do you like her?"

"Yes I'm having fun Koume," Miho replies, feeling a little better now the subject is off of Pekoe. "And yes I like Rukuriri. She's a nice person and fun to be around."

"I mean, do you like-like her Miho?" Koume repeats.

"It's not like that," Miho tells her. "Rukuriri is just taking me out as an apology."

"Sure she is," Miho doesn't have to see her girlfriend to know that Koume just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she spent several hours getting ready for an apology, and I'm sure that is the reason why I have been told that Rukuriri seemed happy since you agreed to hang out with her today."

"Really?"

"Really," Koume confirms. "So you should go for it Miho."

"But…"

"Miho you don't have too if you don't want to and Kata and I will still be here no matter what you choose," Koume tells her. "If you want to go further with her then you have our blessing just don't throw her away because you are worried about us. Just give her a chance and see how things go okay Miho."

"Okay," Miho smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too," Koume replies before Miho hears a bell ring. "I got to go practise Miho so call me later and tell me how everything goes."

"I will," Miho promises. "Bye."

"Bye,"

Miho is still smiling as she hangs up and looks over to see Rukuriri justing finishing up and turning back towards her. Miho meets her halfway, and Rukuriri quickly takes her hand and moves Miho to what Rukuriri says is her favourite game here. **_"Is she always grabbing hold of me because she likes me?"_** Miho wonders. At first, Miho thought that Rukuriri was just a little forceful but after her phone call with Koume Miho is starting to wonder I there is more to it than that. **_"Does that me she really does like me?"_**

Rukuriri stops Miho next to one of the dancing games that seem to have customised for After-School Tea Time with the girl's faces on the side of the machine. As Rukuriri starts the game Miho's suspicions are confirmed when she sees that only the After-School Tea Time songs are available to dance too.

"I am pretty sure you will like this game Miho," Rukuriri says before starting the game.

**_"Is Rukuriri picking things I would like today because she likes me or is this just her being a good host?"_** Miho asks herself as the game starts.

"I didn't think a game like this existed," Miho comments as she struggles to keep up with Rukuriri who is getting a perfect score with each and every move she makes.

"Only here at St. Gloriana," Rukuriri tells her as she makes every move with ease. "Our school's programming club edited this game for the school festival last year."

"I see," Miho replies before she loses her balance and falls.

"This better not become a habit," Rukuriri giggles as the two girls find themselves tangled up together on the floor.

"I hope not," Miho giggles as they get back up.

"Well since we got a game over I think we should move one," Rukuriri suggests, and Miho nods her head in agreement.

The next game the duo plays is a zombie shooting game that Rukuriri is surprisingly good at, but Miho still has the edge. By the time the game is over, Rukuriri has died twice while Miho stayed alive and received two hundred extra points. After congratulating Miho on her win, Rukuriri moves them over to the tank racing game where they race with Rosehip and Miho came close to winning. Throughout the race, Miho was always in the lead and only having to fight Rosehip for the position but right on the last turn Rosehip crashed taking Miho down with her and letting Rukuriri win the race. Feeling robbed of her victory Miho follows Rukuriri over to the craw grabber where they agree to end their time at the arcade after grabbing a few prizes. Or at least trying to anyway.

Miho finds an odd beauty in the way Rukuriri stares at the machine concentrating all her efforts into grabbing a small cat plushy. Miho can see the determination in Rukuriri's eyes and control in her hands as she gracefully wins the toy cat. The instant that toy falls out of the machine Miho can see the brown eyes of the St. Gloriana student light up.

**_"Can someone like her really like me?"_** Miho wonders as she sees Rukuriri jump up and cheers before she blushes and drops her head.

"I'm sorry," Rukuriri says unable to look at Miho. "I got a little carried away."

"It's fine" Miho assures her. "You won, after all."

"I didn't," Rukuriri shyly smiles before she suddenly looks up. "Right." Miho isn't sure if that was meant for her or not but when Rukuriri looks towards her Miho can see that determination once again in Rukuriri's brown eyes. "Miho can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Miho nods. "Go ahead."

"What do you think of me?" Rukuriri asks suddenly looking a lot shyer as the determination in her eyes fades, and her cheeks heat up.

**_"Does she really like me?"_** Miho wonders before she answers. "Well you're a nice person, you are fund to be around, and I really enjoyed today Rukuriri."

"Do you think I am pretty?" The blush on Rukuriri's cheeks is impossible to hide.

"Yes," Miho nods with a blush of her own forming. "I think you are a beautiful girl Rukuriri."

"I'm glad I got a chance to hang out with you today Miho and tell you this," When Rukuriri looks up again Miho can see determination again in her eyes mixed with fear. "Ever since I watch the finals last year I wanted to meet you Miho. You were so brave and chivalrous when you went, you dived into that river to save your teammates. You reminded me of the knights I used to read about. Before I knew it Miho, I found myself…" Miho can see Rukuriri trying to get the words out, but she is struggling to say them. "I found myself falling for you."

"Rukuriri…" Miho isn't sure what to say.

"Will you… Miho will you consider… dating me…" Rukuriri face is bright red, but Miho can see that Rukuriri seems to have a weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"Rukuriri," Miho takes a deep breath trying to think about how to explain her situation with Kata and Koume. "Can we talk in private? Before I answer you there is something you need to know about me Rukuriri."

"Okay," Rukuriri sounds slightly down, but she still smiles. "We can go to my dorm room."

* * *

"So you are like that," Rukuriri says after Miho explained her love life to her. "You are open to dating multiple girls and are already dating two girls called Koume and Kata."

"Yeah," Miho nods her head. "If you still want to date me after hearing that, then I will go out with you and I won't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me after hearing that. If you want me to, I could leave and…"

"Wait!" Rukuriri interrupts grabbing Miho's arm as if she is afraid that Miho will run out of the room if she lets go. "Miho I don't know if I could come to love Koume and Kata but I know I love you and no one else makes me feel the way you do. If it's okay with you, I could start out with being friends with them."

"Rukuriri, I am not saying that you have to date them," Miho tells her. "All I am saying is that I will be dating them at the same time as dating you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to Rukuriri. Kata and Koume are nice people and won't force you to do anything. If you want to be friends with them, then that will be fine."

"I see," Rukuriri replies thinking things over. "Then I still want to date you. I don't know if I can love anyone else but I will at least be friends with Koume and Kata."

"If that's how you want it then its okay," Miho assures her.

"Then can I kiss you, Miho?" Rukuriri shyly asks.

"Sure," Miho agrees before she leans in and their lips meet.


	6. St Gloriana Part 3: Dorm Room

"I see," Rukuriri replies, thinking things over. "Then I still want to date you. I don't know if I can love anyone else, but I will at least be friends with Koume and Kata."

"If that's how you want it then its okay," Miho assures her.

"Then can I kiss you, Miho?" Rukuriri shyly asks.

"Sure," Miho agrees before she leans in and their lips meet.

The kiss wasn’t like Miho was expecting. She was expecting a quick kiss like a peck on the lips, but as seconds pass and Rukuriri continues to move her lips against Miho’s the Ooarai commander is starting to realise just how wrong she is. Rukuriri may be sloppy, and Miho can tell right away that she is inexperienced. Still, she doesn’t complain or pull away as the St. Gloriana girl continues the kiss only pulling away to catch her breath.

Miho can see the redness in Rukuriri cheeks as she pulls away and raises her fingers to her lips. Rukuriri may be out of breath, but Miho can see a smile on her lips that she can’t help but replicate and when she looks up into the St. Gloriana girls eyes Miho can’t help but notice the happiness within Rukuriri’s brown eyes.

“I’m sorry if I wasn’t any good,” Rukuriri shyly says lowing her head.

“No, you weren’t bad… you were great…” Miho quickly assures her panicking slightly as she tries to find the right words. “Really, it was wonderful.”

“You’re not just saying that are you?” Rukuriri’s head peaks up as she asks that.

“No, it really was wonderful, Rukuriri,” Miho tells her. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Good,” Rukuriri smiles. “I never kissed anyone before, and I was worried that I wasn’t any good.”

“You were great,” Miho says. “You seemed like you did this before, I was expecting you only to peck me on the lips lightly, but instead you did that.”

“Was I wrong?”

“No, you were great,” Miho assures her. “You were better then, I expected.”

Rukurir smiles, hearing that and looks back up with more confidence in her eyes. The St. Gloriana girl has a sparkle in her eyes that takes Miho’s breath away.

“Then can I do it again?” Rukuriri asks, leaning forward and Miho nods her head.

Once again, the kiss wasn’t quick, but this time Rukuriri was more aggressive and confident as she kissed the Ooarai commander while wrapping her arms around Miho and pulling her close. Miho returns the kiss and her arms wrap around Rukuriri but. In contrast, the St. Gloriana girls hands are still content with holding Miho in place the Ooarai girls hands roam Rukuriri’s body. Miho’s fingers gentle trace drawn Rukuriri’s back and up her sides before Miho forgets herself and thinking that she is back home with Koume Miho’s hands gasp the St. Gloriana girls chest. In an instant, Rukuriri jumps back letting out a yelp.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that,” Miho quickly apologises fearing she messed up. “I just got carried away, and I promise you that I won’t do that again Rukuriri.”

“It’s ok,” Rukuriri tells her after a moment of silence. “You just took me by surprise.” Rukuriri pauses for a moment before asking with a blush. “Do you usually do… those things… with Koume and Kata?”

Turning red in the face Miho nods. “Yeah.”

“You can do that with me to Miho,” Now it’s Rukurir who’s face turns red. “Just warn me next time, Ok.”

“Ok,” Miho agrees before Rukuriri moves back and the kiss resumes.

This time Rukuriri’s arms wonders Miho’s body as they kiss and Miho after some slight hesitation repeats her previous actions only this time she doesn’t go near the St. Gloriana girls chest. Miho’s hands mainly wondering across Rukuriri’s back occasionally going low enough that Miho worries Rukuriri might say something but Miho holds herself back from doing anything too daring. Rukuriri meanwhile grows more confident as time passes and her hands roam lower and lower until Miho gasps into the kiss when Rukuriri grasps her rear end.

“Sorry,” Rukuriri jumps again retracting her hands.

“It’s fine,” Miho assures her. “But if this keeps up then I don’t know if I can hold back.”

“Then don’t,” Rukuriri blushes.

“Are you sure?” Rukuriri nods her head. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Miho, I’m sure I want to do this,” Rukuriri tells her.

“Then you should know that I am not normal,” Miho’s face turns as red as a tomato as she looks down. “I have… both…”

“Both what?”

“I… have a…” Miho takes a deep breath and braces herself in case Rukuriri decides to throw her out and never want to see her again. “Both a… vagina and a… I have a… penis…”

“You have both,” Rukuriri sounds just as shocked as Miho excepted her to sound and then there is silence as Miho lets Rukuriri take in what she just told her. “Then that’s ok.”

“You’re ok with it?” Miho looks up.

“Yeah,” Rukuriri nods her head. “I like you Miho, even if your not normal you are still you.”

“And you still want to continue what we were doing?” Again Rukuriri nods her head.

“I have never done this before, so I will be in your care Miho,” Rukuriri tells her. “So don’t hold yourself back.”

“Ok,” Miho says before she leans forward and kisses Rukuriri again.

This time Miho push Rukuriri down as they kiss, so she’s laying on top of the St. Gloriana girl and seeing or hearing no signs that Rukuriri wants her to stop when the kiss comes to an end Miho starts to kiss along Rukuriri’s neck. St. Gloriana girl lets out a soft moan as she arches her neck, giving Miho full access.

Miho’s lips linger of Rukuriri’s neck as Miho takes her time to crawl lower and lower and her fingers start to undo the buttons of St. Gloriana girl's shirt. Rukuriri offers no resistance or voices and complaints as Miho opens up her top, exposing her stomach and blue bra underneath. Miho’s lips continue to descend to the top of Rukuriri’s covered chest, making the St. Gloriana girl squirm when her lips kiss the flesh Rukuriri’s bra conceals. To Miho surprise, Rukuriri reaches behind her and takes off her bra without any hesitation and with a little help from Miho her top also comes off.

“Miho…” Rukuriri breaths out her name as Miho’s lips return to her chest.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Miho says in between kisses.

“Ok,” Rukuriri nods her head.

Miho’s lips continue their slow descent downwards. Rukuriri moans when Miho’s lips encircle one of her nipples while Miho’s hand comes up to caress her other breast. Miho can feel Rukuriri press her chest up towards her as she switches over nipples. She hears a quiet whine of disappointment in the brief moment when Miho’s lips leave her only to be replaced by another moan when Miho’s lips attach to her again.

“Miho…” Rukuriri gently slips out before letting out another whimper of complaint as Miho’s lips leave her again before they start to kiss their way further downwards.

Miho’s lips continue their journey kissing slowly lower, making the St. Gloriana girl shiver and only pause when they reach Rukuriri belly button. Rukuriri squirms even more as she feels Miho’s lips on her stomach holding there for a few minutes as her fingers worked on undoing the St. Gloriana girls the belt holding up her shorts.

“Are you still ok with this?” Miho asks, looking up as she finally undoes the belt.

Rukuriri looks down looking nervous, but she nods her head. “I’m fine but… could you also… take off your… your clothes?”

“Oh, okay,” Miho replies with a blush.

Quickly Miho leans back and takes off her top and bra, throwing them to the floor before she removes the rest of her clothing and is surprised to see Rukuriri doing the same. Miho watches Rukuriri as she strips not expecting the St. Gloriana girl to be this brave when she hasn’t done anything like this before. Once she is undressed Rukuriri’s eyes are quickly drawn to Miho’s crotch.

“So you really do…” Rukuriri shyly mutters, and Miho nods her head.

“Yeah,” Is all Miho can say in response, feeling self-conscious with all the staring. “Are you still okay to carry on?”

“Yeah,” Rukuriri answers. “I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Miho replies as the too get back to what they were doing before they stripped with Miho’s lips finding themselves on the St. Gloriana girls stomach.

Miho’s lips began their slow descent once again only pausing briefly on Rukuriri’s belly button before continuing downwards well Miho gently prying the St. Gloriana girl’s legs apart. Looking up Miho can see Rukuriri nervously watching her as her hands grip the sheet while Miho starts to kiss high and higher along her thigh until she is inches away from her destination. Rukuriri closes her eyes and lets out a quiet moan when she feels Miho’s breath on her lower lips.

“Miho…” Rukuriri’s soft voice turns into a moan when she feels Miho tongue gently stroke her.

Miho gently and carefully manoeuvres her tongue across Rukuriri memorising the spots that the St. Gloriana girl likes and setting a pattern to her movements that hits all of those spots. Rukuriri’s hands meanwhile tighten their grip on the sheets as her hips start to rock involuntary against Miho’s mouth. Carefully Miho takes hold of one of Rukuriri’s legs steadying the girl as her lip wrap around the St. Gloriana girl’s bundle of nerves, and she lines up a single digit with Rukuriri’s entrance. Looking up Miho watches out for any signs of discomfort as Miho inserts her finger into the St. Gloriana girl but seeing none Miho keeps going until she’s knuckles deep into Rukuriri.

Feeling the St. Gloriana girl’s tight inner walls squeeze her finger. Moving gently, Miho begins to pump her finger slowly in and out of Rukuriri will wiggling the digit around seeking out the St. Gloriana girl’s week spots. Miho knows she hit it the moment she feels Rukuriri jerk off of the bed and hears the girl let out a loud moan. Smiling against the St. Gloriana girl Miho keeps going for a few minutes longer before she adds a second finger stretching out Rukuriri’s tight walls.

“Miho!” Rukuriri bucks her hips as she moans out Miho’s name. “Somethings coming!”

Miho knows what it is, even if Rukuriri doesn’t. Miho can feel the way her fingers are being squeezed and knows all the signs from her time with Koume to understand what is happening.

“It’s ok,” Miho assure her looking up for a moment. “Just let go.”

Miho reattaches her lips to Rukuriri’s clit and focuses her fingers on stroking that sweet spot inside the St. Gloriana girl’s lower lips, making Rukuriri cry out in ecstasy. Seconds later, Miho hears her name being cried out and feels the spray of Rukuriri’s love juices hitting her chin and fingers. Keeping her fingers moving Miho kiss’s her way back up Rukuriri’s body drawing out her orgasm then easing her again done before her lips met the St. Gloriana girl’s once again. Ever so gently Miho kisses Rukuriri as she withdraws her fingers swallowing a needy moan once her hands are free from the girl.

“Miho…” Rukuriri sighs happily. “That was… amazing.”

“Are you okay to keep going?” Miho asks with a light smile. “We can stop now if you want to.”

“No, I’m fine,” Rukuriri assures her. “You can keep going.”

“I’m going to put it in,” Miho tells her as she takes her fingers that were just inside of Rukuriri to stroke her still hardening length using the girl's essence to aid her entrance as she lines herself up with the St. Gloriana girl’s lower lips. “I’ll go slowly so let me know if it hurts you ok?”

“Okay,” Rukuriri nods her head before Miho starts to push inside of her.

Rukuriri gasps when she feels the head of Miho’s member push inside of her. As Miho continues to ease more and more inside of her, the St. Gloriana girl’s hands leave the bedsheet, and her arms wrap themselves around the Ooarai commander. Slowly and gently Miho inserts her full length inside of Rukuriri before pausing a moment to let Rukuriri adjust. As soon as Miho sees her face start to relax, she begins to pull out.

“Miho,” Rukuriri softly says as she feels Miho pull nearly all of the way out of her before pushing back inside.

“Rukuriri,” Miho groans pushing back inside the St. Gloriana girl.

Miho starts off a slow past of gently pulling out and pushing into Rukuriri making the St. Gloriana girl moan but doing little for Miho, and the Ooarai commander has to hold herself back for now at least. As she continues to move Rukuriri pulls her in for a kiss, and as soon as it’s over, she hears the St. Gloriana girl whisper. **_“Faster…”_** Miho has to look at the St. Gloriana girl for a second to make sure she didn't hear things but what she sees confirms her ears weren’t playing tricks on her. What Miho sees is Rukuriri with a blush on her cheeks and lust in her eyes and combined with her own needs, Miho can’t hold herself back anymore.

The next time Miho pushes her member inside of the girl, her thrusts aren’t as gentle, and she slowly picks up the pace until she is moaning as well. Rukuriri continues to kiss Miho at first, but as Miho repeated pistons herself in and out of her, the Rukuriri finds herself unable to carry on as Miho’s thrusts steal her breath and forces more and more sounds from her lips.

“Miho!” Rukuriri cries out as her fingernails dig into Miho back making the Ooarai commander groan as she feels the pain from those nails mix with the pleasure of Rukuriri’s tight inner walls squeezing her dick. “Miho!”

Miho can feel her member continue to grow within the St. Gloriana girl as its squeezed harder and harder.

“Rukuriri,” Miho moans biting her lower lip as she feels herself growing closer and closer to a blissful end with the St. Gloriana girl.

Miho isn’t sure if it is the feeling of doing it with someone well Koume isn’t there or by how tightly Rukuriri’s inner walls are squeezing her member but she feels herself rocketing towards her end in record time. When Rukuriri cries her name reaching her end first, Miho can’t help but fallow seconds later releasing her seed into the St. Gloriana girl. Panting and struggling to catch her breath Miho is only aware of two things. The first being the feeling of her sperm leaking out of the St. Gloriana girl along with Rukuriri’s own juices and the second being the beautiful look in Rukuriri’s eyes as she looks up at her.

“Miho that was…” Rukuriri smiles sound pleased and happy. “I never knew that you filling…” That smile vanishes quickly when what happens dawns on her. “I’m not going to get pregnant, am I? I don’t know how it works with you, but I’m too..”

“Rukuriri it’s okay,” Miho assures her cutting of the St. Gloriana girl. “I’m not fully functional down there.” Miho blushes in embarrassment as she continues. “I can get hard and shoot out sperm, but I can’t get people pregnant.”

“Oh,” Rukuriri sighs in relief. “So I don’t need to worry?”

“No,” Miho tells her. “You are perfectly fine. Now how about we have a quick shower together?”

“That sounds lovely,” Rukuriri replies as her smile returns.


End file.
